What can I do?
by Mithrandir Skylar
Summary: After 'Demons Of The Ocean'. Grace left the vampirate ship to join Connor aboard of The Diablo. She can't stop thinking about the friends she left behind. Now, that they have problems, what will she do to help them? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**I don't own vampirates.** All characters , names , places are owned by Justin Somper the author of the Vampirates series.

I just enjoy play with the characters :)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The sun appeared on the horizon and Grace was in the deck of _The Diablo_ looking to the sea with a little hope in her eyes. Her body could be in that ship, but her heart was flying into another one, a ship that was the destiny of all her latest thoughts. She was so distant thinking about her dear Vampirates that she didn't realize someone was approaching her until this someone touched softly on her shoulder. A peace sensation caught Grace while she closed her eyes and whispered one name… "Lorcan…"

"No, Grace" Grace quickly opened her eyes. Tears became visible as she reached for the person to whom that familiar voice belonged to. She hugged Connor powerfully and started to cry. "Grace,"- Connor hesitated –"I know about the time you spent with the Vampirates. I know that you miss them… and I understand that you like those _things_ but…" – He stopped as he felt Grace driving herself away from him. She didn't like to hear that word_. How can you call them things? You don't know them. They are my friends and you have to respect them in spite of being vampires… _Grace thought but she decided to take a deep breath, clean her eyes and keep her mouth shut. After all, she was too upset to argue. "What I mean is"- Connor started again – "You have to let them go Gracie!"

"I know, Connor. I know, but it's hard. I like those people and I miss them" _Well, not exactly people but I still missing them anyway,_ Grace thought to herself.

"I know and I understand, but I can't see you like this, Grace. You've been upset since the day you found that weird ring and I'm starting to worry with you."

"I'm sorry, Connor! I'm fine, I really am. I just need time to… to… to let them go" just the simple action of thinking about it scared her. Would she never see the ship again? Was that passed day the last one that she would see Darcy and Lorcan? Of course it wasn't! But Grace didn't know that yet.

"Ok. I think that you didn't get any sleep last night, am I right, Grace?"

"Well, I tried but I couldn't sleep… too many thoughts in my head" Grace confessed, trying to force a smile "I think it's better if I go back to my cabin and try to get some sleep. I'm a little tired now."

"I think that's a great idea and if you need anything, anything at all, I'll be here for you, Grace. Just call." Connor said.

Grace nodded with her head and kissed her brother's cheek before leave.


	2. Chapter 1: Remember & Wonder

**I don't own vampirates.** All characters , names , places are owned by Justin Somper the author of the Vampirates series.

I just enjoy play with the characters :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_**Remember & Wonder**_

Grace's cabin was small, but she had everything she needed there. She was really tired and decided to lay down in the bed. Time passed and, in spite of trying it hardly, Grace couldn't get any sleep. So, she decided to get up and sit down on a chair next to the bed. She took hold of a little notebook that Connor gave her and started to draw. She drew a ship with big black wings. She smiled but quickly risked that beautiful boat and closed the notebook. A few moments later, Grace jumped into the bed and allowed her face to sink in the pillows.

Grace felt her eyes about to flood. It had been almost two months since she left the Vampirate ship behind. Even so, she couldn't stop thinking about her friends and the mysterious Captain…_ I really miss them, especially him_… Grace thought while her right hand was pulling up a necklace with a strange ring on it. She got hold of Lorcan's ring on her hands and stayed there looking at it for a while_… I shouldn't have left the ship before say goodbye to him… Oh God I miss him so much…_ she thought, while remembering some good moments with the Irish Vampirate. Grace was smiling and crying at the same time, while she remembered that time, when she thought she was dead. Just only an idiot could think that. Just only an idiot could leave Lorcan without having an appropriate goodbye, but she didn't find him that day and _The Diablo_ was waiting.

So, Grace left a note on the bed to him. It was written:

_"I'm really sorry, Lorcan.__ I don't know where you are and I've to go. Everybody is waiting. I don't know exactly what to say to you. You've been wonderful with me since the day we meet and I think that we became really good friends in this last days. I just wanna say 'thank you', one more time, for everything you did for me. Oh, and Lorcan, please don't forget me 'cos I will never forget you. Never. I hope we meet each other soon. Goodbye._

_Always your friend;_

_Grace Tempest_

_PS/ Please, say goodbye to Darcy and the Captain for me._

Grace wondered if Lorcan had found her note. She wondered how did he react and, when she less expected it, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Worries

**I don't own vampirates.** All characters , names , places are owned by Justin Somper the author of the Vampirates series.

I just enjoy play with the characters :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Worries**_

Connor was on his way to meet Grace in her cabin. He was almost there when the sound of a scream arrived to his ears.

"NOOO"

_No what?_ Connor asked to himself and started to run to Grace's cabin, making a lot of noise around the hall. He found her set in the bed, all sweated and shivering.

"In God's name, Grace! Are you ok? I heard your scream. It scared the hell out of me! Grace? Talk to me. What happened with you?" Connor said in only one breath. His eyes were searching for someone hidden, but there was no living creature there besides them. Grace didn't answer. She was in panic. Connor could see the terror on her eyes. Connor could see that something was bothering her, bothering her dreadfully. "Grace, talk to me. Tell me what the matter is, please. Let me help you." Connor implored, holding Grace's hands on his.

"What's going on here?" Bart asked as he stepped into the cabin. "Grace, are you ok? You need me to get you something? Maybe some water? Hum?" Bart questioned getting closer to her.

Grace looked up to him and nodded with her head. Bart quickly got the water and gave it to her. She drank it in a single swallow. A few moments later she was calmer.

"Grace, can you tell me now what happened?" Connor asked, once again.

"I must apologize. I didn't want to bother you guys. It's all ok. I just had a really weird dream." Grace said.

"A weird dream? It must have been really weird to scare you the way I just saw. When I heard your scream, I really thought that something serious was happening. That maybe someone was attacking you." Connor pointed.

"I'm so sorry Connor. I didn't want to do that. I'm ok now, don't worry."

"Are you sure that you're ok, Grace? You look like a little bit too white to me." Bart said with a tranquilizing smile on his lips.

"Yes, I am. I just need to sleep a little bit more. Can you guys, please, leave me alone for a while? Grace asked.

"If you want that, I'll go. But call me, ok?" Connor said.

"Don't worry. I'll do it, if I have to." Grace said.

"Then I'm leaving too" Bart said, kissing Grace's forehead. "Anything you need, I guess you know where to find me, right?"

"Yes, Bart. Thanks and let me say that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like this." Grace said to her friend.

"That's ok Grace. Every single time you and your brother need me, I'll be right here." He smiled to her and Grace could only reply that smile with a smile of her own.

When the two boys left her alone, Grace laid down in the bed, looking to the ceiling. She wanted to cry again, when pictures of her dream got back to her. What was that? She really didn't know if it was even a dream. For sure, it seemed too real to be one.


	4. Chapter 3: An Unusual Visit

**I don't own vampirates.** All characters , names , places are owned by Justin Somper the author of the Vampirates series.

I just enjoy play with the characters :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

_**An ****Unusual****Visit**_

**The dream:**

_Grace found herself in a long h__all with doors all around it. She started to walk and, unexpectedly, stopped in front of one door, a door just like the others, but it was like if there was something or someone pulling her to that room. The door opened itself, allowing Grace to enter the room, and closed in the same way, after she did so. _

_The room was dark, but __in the shadows she could see a bed and it seemed that somebody was resting there. Grace walked in the bed's direction but, suddenly, she felt a big headache and fell into the ground. Her eyes were burning like if they were in flames, which caused her an excruciating pain. Moments later, the pain disappeared and Grace opened her eyes. Everything was dark, even darker than before. She couldn't see. _

_As __Grace tried to get up, the pain came back, but this time, it was worse. The pain made Grace hold her head strongly and shrink on the floor. The pain was so intense that she almost couldn't breathe. When Grace touched her eyes she felt that some kind of tissue was covering them and it was wet. Moments later, as suddenly as it came, it disappeared and Grace could see her bloody hands. _

_Grace was looking __to her hands trying to understand what did just happen. At the sound of a knock on the door, she grew up pale as snow. A voice behind her ordered the person who knocked to come in and Grace grew up even paler. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be him. When she turned around, she lost any doubt she could have. It was her friend, Lorcan, who was laid in there. _

_He looked painful and his eyes were covered with blood tainted bandages. The door opened and a guy stepped into the room, which Grace assumed to be Lorcan's cabin. He pulled up a chair and set down next to Lorcan, talking to him. Grace started to talk to them, making questions, but no one answered. It was like she was invisible. It was like they didn't realize she was there. Minutes later, a girl entered in the room, she carried water and new bandages on her hands. With the boy's help she started to change Lorcan's bandages. As the girl did so, Grace could see that Lorcan's eyes were covered with burned skin and skinny lines of deep dark red blood emerged once in a while._

**Present****:**

Grace was still in her cabin aboard of _The Diablo_, thinking about her dream.

_What was that?_ Grace thought._ It can only be a dream. I was sleeping, wasn't I? Of course I was. But it felt so real. And that pain? It's almost like I can still feel it. No, that freaky thing wasn't a dream, it can't be one. But if it wasn't a dream, what a hell was it? I'm going crazy! It's the only explication. And Lorcan? His eyes. He can be sick. I need to go back to the Vampirate ship to see him. I need to know if he's ok. He must need help. Yes, I need to go back and I need to do it now._

Grace quickly got up from the bed. She was about to get out of the cabin when a familiar voice came and dragged her away from her thoughts. _"Grace…"_ As Grace turned around her mouth opened with the surprise. Next to her bed, some kind of fog was forming a body figure. "Grace did you forget me?"

"Of course not Darcy" Grace said, running to hug her friend, but, in spite of hugging her, Grace walked across her body. "Grace, you can't touch me. I'm here but it's like if I'm not here. Do you understand?"

"No! I don't but it really doesn't matter now. Just tell me how are you? And Lorcan? And the Captain? Oh Darcy, I miss you so much…" Tears were visible in their eyes.

"I'm fine Grace and so is the Captain. Listen I'm not here to chat, there's no time and you need to listen what I have to say." Darcy was very serious and didn't allow Grace to talk. "Grace, you can't come back to the ship, are you listening? You can't and you're going to promise me that you will never try to do it. Now Grace, promise me."

"What?" Grace asked in chock "What? But why? There're problem aboard the ship?"

"We had a couple of troubles with… that's not the point Grace, it isn't secure anymore. If you come back you will put yourself in great danger and I can't let it happen. So, promise me Grace. Promise me."

"I… I can't Darcy…"Grace didn't know what to say, she was petrified. "I had a weird dream about Lorcan, well… in fact I don't know if it was truly a dream, but it was really weird and creepy... and I need to know how he is… in fact you didn't answer me before. How is Lorcan?"

Darcy opened her mouth to talk, but it closed before a single word escape from her lips and Darcy stayed there, looking at Grace, who was anxiously waiting for an answer. "Darcy, answer me please, I need to know if he's ok. I have the right to know"

Darcy opened her mouth again and, this time, words escaped from her red lips. "Lorcan… he isn't ok… But he will be."

"What? But I don't understand. Is he sick or something? Darcy, talk to me. Tell me what's going on with him". But, in spite of answering Grace's doubts, Darcy vanished in the air, leaving the poor girl alone with her thoughts.

_I need to __go back to the ship. I need to see Lorcan. I'm sure he something is going on. Yes, I need to see him and help him and I need to do it right now._ Her mind was clear. She has to go back to the vampirates and help her sick friend, the one she left behind. So, in less of a minute, Grace opened the door and made her way to meet the person with whom, she knew, she had to talk.

* * *

**Hello everybody! Like I said: deleted and posted again. I know it's not much or anything new, but it's better than nothing :P Anyways, hope for more re-posted chapters later today. I'm starving to death, so i'll have dinner before do anything else :P**

**Well I guess I don't have to say that I would love some reviews :) Wanna be a darling and leave me one? I'd love that :)**

**One more thing: I did corrected some grammar/ spelling mistakes but I'm sure there's a bunch of other ones walking aroun in here. So feel free to tell me where they are, that way I can correct them :)**

**See ya'**


	5. Chapter 4: Slap

**I don't own vampirates.** All characters , names , places are owned by Justin Somper the author of the Vampirates series.

I just enjoy play with the characters :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Slap**_

Grace directed her steps to the deck and, once there, she searched for the Captain, running to him, as soon as her eyes noticed his figure between the pirates.

"Captain Wrathe, I need to talk with you Sir."

Molucco Wrathe could see that Grace had some important matter to discuss with him and signed her to join him on his cabin. "Tell me Grace" He began "What's the problem? You look slightly strange to me. Are they treating you well in my ship?"

"Yes, captain. Everyone has been pleasant to me. That's not my problem." Grace answered.

"So my child, will you tell me what your problem is?"

"My problem is… is... I need to ask you for a favour Sir." Grace looked to the captain with a puppy dog face.

"Come on, then. Tell me what you need. Don't be shy! I'll give you everything my good soul allows me to. Tell me Grace… what's heaving your heart?" Molucco asked.

"Captain… I need to go back to the Vampirate ship." Grace simply said it clearly. Molucco Wrathe gave her a strange look of wonder and burst into laughs. Grace could see perfectly that the captain wasn't taking her seriously. "Sir, with all my respect, I mean it! I want to go back to the Vampirate ship and I'm asking you to, please, take me back." The smile quickly faded from Molucco's face.

"Captain, may I come in?" Connor asked, opening the door after knocking on it.

"Yes boy. Come in and have a seat." Molucco ordered "It's was an amusing concurrence that you decided to come here in this exact moment, Connor. I'm having a very interesting conversation with Grace and I think you should be part of it."

"What?" Connor asked looking to his sister, who, by now, was trying her best to keep her eyes free of tears.

_Great, it was__ all that I just needed now_, Grace thought.

"Grace, I think you should say to Connor the same thing you just finished saying to me. I shall give you privacy" The captain said, leaving the room.

"Grace what's going on?" Connor said, running to his sister, trying, unsuccessfully, to hug her.

"Connor I… I… I need to go back to the Vampirates… I mean… I want to go back to the ship." Grace said hesitating.

"What? Are you crazy? Return to the Vampirates? Why Grace?" Connor appeared to be a tiny bit angry.

"There's some matters aboard the ship that I need to check and…"

"NO. NO. NO AND NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK THERE. THEY'RE VAMPIRES GRACE! VAMPIRES! DAMN IT GRACE, THEY ARE VAMPIRES… YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Connor yelled and the tear that Grace tried so much to hide escaped from her eyes "I'm so sorry Gracie I didn't want to… forgive me Grace…"

"No, I don't…" Now it was Grace's turn to talk "I'm sorry but I don't. You're talking like if they were monsters. They're my friends, Connor, and they need my help. I had a dream about Lorcan and he is sick! I need to check on him and help" Grace stopped as she noticed a certain look on Connor's eyes… something between hate and indifference. "Connor, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"No, I'm not Grace." Connor said. "You can only be extremely tired or incredibly foolish. You're not making any sense… are you listening to yourself? Going back to that ship? It's the most absurd thing I ever heard you saying on live."

"They're my friends Connor, can't you see that?"

"They are blood thirsty beasts" The sound of a slap interrupted the argue. "Grace, did you slap me?"

"How dare you call them beasts? They are nothing like that" Grace said before leave Connor alone with his red cheek.


	6. Chapter 5: A Friendly Shoulder

**I don't own vampirates.** All characters , names , places are owned by Justin Somper the author of the Vampirates series.

I just enjoy play with the characters :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**A ****Friendly****Shoulder**_

Grace was running to her cabin, when she realized Connor was following her.

"That's all you're going to do Grace?" Connor yelled. "You can slap me all the times you want, but you will not go back to that ship, not even over my dead body."

"Yes, I will." Grace yelled, not looking back.

"The only thing they want is your blood Grace. Can't you see that? They only want to use you." Connor said, using his foot to make Grace unable to close the cabin's door. "You're my sister and I will not let you end up your life because of those grotesque creatures."

"Out! Get out Connor" Grace ordered him.

"I will not leave and allow you to stay here with those ridiculous ideas on your head…" Connor shouted and felt other slap.

"I SAID OUT" Grace yelled at him "OUT CONNOR OUT" She pushed her brother until his feet were out of her room and locked the door. After that, Grace fell on her knees, crying and thinking about what she just did. _Maybe I overreacted, _she though. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. "I already told you to get out" Grace said, thinking it was Connor who was knocking.

"Grace, it's me Bart. May I come in for a while?" Bart asked. "Grace, are you listening to me?"

"Yes Bart. Just give me a minute" She said, cleaning her eyes before semi-opening the door and meet Bart concerned ones.

"Hey girl… what happened between you and your brother?" Bart asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said.

"You want me to get you something?" Bart offered getting into the cabin.

"No, I'm fine." Grace said and he sat down on the chair.

"I heard the two of you arguing. Why do you want to go back to the Vampirates, Grace?"

"Bart" Grace said softly "I really don't want to talk about it. You wouldn't understand…"

"Maybe I will… why don't you, at least, try?"

"Fine… do you remember that dream I had today earlier?" It was a rhetoric question "I'm not sure if it was a dream… I mean it was a dream, because I was sleeping but it wasn't a dream because… just because. It was too real. And after that I saw Darcy or I think I saw her…"

"Grace… didn't it came to you mind that…" Bart interrupted her.

"No, not now, let me." Grace took a deep breath and continued with her speech "Like I was saying… I had a dream about the vampirates… I dreamt that Lorcan was sick… I suppose. I mean he was laid on a bed, his eyes were bandaged and he looked painful. There also was a boy and a girl. They came to Lorcan and changed his bandages, in that moment I could see his eyes… his eyes were all burned..." Grace paused for a moment "After that weird dream I saw Darcy… she kind of appeared in my cabin from dust and she vanished in the same way. I asked her about Lorcan and she said he wasn't ok but he would be. That's why I need to go back to the ship. Something is going on. I can feel it."

Bart was there looking to her. He didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind "But Grace, if I'm right, Lorcan is a Vampire, and Vampires do not get sick, do they?"

"That's why I need to check on him. I know it's crazy but I think something is going on and I need to find out what it is. I don't think vampires get sick just like that."

"I see and I also suppose that your brother wasn't much pleasured with this idea" Bart pointed.

"He didn't, but I wasn't expecting him to understand anyway. Connor thinks I'm going nuts. You too must be thinking that right now." She said looking to him.

"No, I'm not. The truth is that I'm used to deal with people… vampires are all fresh new to me. I always thought that ship wasn't real and now that I know it is, I don't see the vampires like the monsters that the old shanty paints." Bart stated.

"They are not Bart… they all are very nice, except Sidorio."

"So, changing subject, and what if we stop talking about vampires and go get something to eat? You missed dinner a while ago and, I think, you must be hungry, hum? What do you say?" Bart questioned.

"Bart, I'm not hungry. I'm just tired" Grace pointed.

"Then I will fish you something to eat in here." Bart said, getting closer to her. "You have to eat Miss Tempest or you won't be strong enough to help your friend. Maybe a warm glass of milk will make you feel better, hum?"

"Ok… but just the milk." Grace said.

"I'll get you a glass of milk… and some bread, to make me happy, right?" Bart asked already opening the door. Grace just nodded with her head.

Bart quickly prepared the milk and the bread. Then made is way back to Grace's cabin. Getting there, he noticed that the girl was sleeping. She looked so peaceful that he didn't find the straight to wake her up and so, he covered her with a blanket and left.

* * *

**Ok... I'm done for today now :) See you guys tomorrow!**

**Review (if it's not too much work)**

**Vampirates do bit but the 'review' button doesn't :P**

**See ya'**


	7. Chapter 6: Wait & Talk

**I don't own vampirates.** All characters , names , places are owned by Justin Somper the author of the Vampirates series.

I just enjoy play with the characters :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Wait & Talk  
**

****_The __days passed, but the situation between the twins didn't change. None of them wanted to apologize and each owe had his own reasons. Time moved on, weeks came and gone in that same situation, Bart and Cate, unsuccessfully, tried to put them together. _

_But__, there came a night and…_

Bart was on the deck of _The Diablo, _when he noticed a small boat approaching the ship. Quickly, he called the captain and, with some crew mates, threw a rope to the man on the boat, who boarded the ship.

"Boy, what are you doing in the sea?" Molucco asked to the stranger.

"Captain, my name is Thomas Cohen and I am a pirate from _The Nocturne._" The mysterious boy said, gazing the crew, like if he was hoping to find someone "I was looking for your ship, Sir."

"Hum… looks like you found it, boy." Molucco pointed "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Grace, Miss Grace Tempest." Thomas declared, directing his gaze to Connor.

"What do you want with my sister?" Connor enquired.

"Sorry friend. Private matters." Thomas replied "I would like to talk with Grace, please. Do I have your permission, Captain Wrathe?"

"That's Grace's choice. If she's willing to talk with you, I've nothing against." Molucco answered Thomas. "Bart, take Mr. Cohen to see Grace!"

"Here, buddy!" Bart called for Thomas "Grace is on her cabin. Follow me." The two of them walked to Grace's cabin, followed by Connor. When they got there Bart knocked on the door. "Grace, I've someone here to see you. May I come in?" Bart asked.

"You can… and if this _someone_ is Connor, please tell him to go away before I slap him again." Grace declared.

"It's not Connor." Bart said, as he and Thomas stepped inside the cabin, Connor remained out. "I think it's someone you'll like to see."

"You!" Grace shouted surprisingly. "You're the boy from my dream".

"'_Private matters'_ require privacy" Bart quoted Thomas, while gazing him. "I'll be outside. Yell if you need me here, Grace." She nodded, showing him her consent and so Bart left, with his assumptions. He was indeed intrigued about this unusual visitant.

Grace was looking to Thomas, without believe in what her eyes saw. The boy from her_ dream_ was there, in her cabin, which was, at least, weird.

"Who are you?" Grace asked.

"My name is Thomas, Grace…" The boy said slowly "You don't know me, but we have friends in common."

"What are you saying? What friends? I don't understand."

"Grace, I came from _The Nocturne_, the ship that found you in the sea."

"_The Nocturne_…" Grace eyes opened wildly with realization "You mean the Vampirate Ship?"

"Yes! _Nocturne_ is the ship's real name" Thomas declared.

"I suppose you're a vampire then." Grace pointed, stepping backwards, making the distance between them longer and changing to a more defensive position.

Thomas nodded with his head. "Yes, I am. Please, do not fear me." He pleaded. "I didn't come here moved by evil purposes."

"Then why you are here? I didn't spend much time on board of the ship that you came from, but it was clear that the Captain has his rules." Grace said. She couldn't stop herself to think that troubles were coming.

"The Captain is a fair man who cares about his crew. He gave me permission to leave the ship for a small number of hours, during a few days." Thomas said. "Now, we must leave this conversation for later. Time is too precious to be wasted with chitchat."

"What do you mean? Why did you come here for?" Grace asked.

"I need to talk with you about Lorcan, our mutual friend. _A thing_ happened to him and I think you must know what."

Grace felt dizzy for a second. _How could I forget to ask him about Lorcan?_ This was the only thought on her mind. "Tell me Thomas, what's going on with him? Is he ok?" She asked, trembling. Deep down, she didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer.

"He's…" Thomas hesitated, noticing Grace's concerned eyes. "He's blind."

"Blind?" Grace felt her thoughts getting lost. "How can he be blind? Vampires do not get blind."

"The sun light is unbearable to Vampires. It injures us. That's why we sleep on day time… Grace?"

Suddenly, Grace understood what happened and that thought was wasting her inside. That thought made her fall on her knees and cry, which made Thomas speech be stopped. "It's my fault… I made it to him… I'm such an idiot."

Thomas held her hands on his. "No, it's not. No one has the fault Grace."

"I do. It was my fault. It was because of me that Lorcan stayed so much time in the sun light" Tears were falling all over her face. "I should have made him go inside sooner than I did."

"You did the best you could." Thomas said, holding a tissue to her. "I'm not here to collect your excuses. I'm here to ask for your help."

Meanwhile, outside Grace's cabin, Bart and Connor were waiting impatiently for the door to be opened. Connor was incredibly impossible to bear. If Bart hadn't kept him from pick up a cup and hear the conversation through the door, he would have done it long ago.

"Hey Bart" Connor finally broke the silence "What do you think it's happening there?"

"I don't know buddy. I'm just like you. All we can do is wait and see."

"Or not. We could… you know just hear it." Connor suggested.

"No Connor! It's out of question. Grace would never do that to you and you will not do that to her, not under my watch, and like you can see, I'm not going anywhere."

"It was only an idea. I'm going crazy here… what I would give to be a fly right now!" Bart smiled with that expression. "You know, I'm just curious. Who do you think that guy is?" Connor asked.

"Well, sincerely I've no idea… he can be anyone." Bart indeed had his theories, but he didn't want to bother his friend. If his suspicious were right, Connor wouldn't enjoy them at all.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"I already told you… I've no idea of what is going on the other side of this door. You need to relax buddy."

"Yes, you're right. It's just that they're in there for centuries and I'm going crazy." Connor confided.

"I thought you were still mad at Grace." Bart pointed.

"I kind of am, but, even with those suicidal ideas, she's my baby sister." Connor said. "May I tell you something Bart?"

"Sure. Everything you want. After all, what are friends for?"

"It was the first time that Grace and I got mad with each other. We never yelled with each other like this before and that made me wonder if I'm giving her the attention she needs. She only has me and I only have her. Since we leave Crescent Moon Bay, I feel a certain distance between us and, sometimes, it scares me."

"It shouldn't. Your sister worries about you."Bart encouraged his friend. "You're important to Grace and deep down she knows that you only want the best for her."

"She worries so much about me that she's thinking in leave the _Diablo_ and live with vampires. That absolutely sounds like worry to me"

"It's not like that. She's just mad with you and, if I remember things right, a few extremely rude words escaped from your mouth. Why don't the two of you don't talk? Apologize to her." Bart advised.

"That's a two tips rope, why didn't she come to talk with me first?"

"Because she's mad at you and... come on, you know your sister better than I do. She kinda has a bad-temper." Bart said.

"She always had. You're right. I'll talk with her as soon as I can." Connor affirmed.

"That's my buddy." Bart said missing up Connor's hair.

Moments later the cabin's door opened and Grace stepped out, followed by Thomas, who carried a bag.


	8. Chapter 7: Hit Me Baby One More Time

**I don't own vampirates.** All characters , names , places are owned by Justin Somper the author of the Vampirates series.

I just enjoy play with the characters :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_Hit Me Baby One More Time_  
**

****Connor, Bart, Grace and their visitant, Thomas, faced each other, for some seconds in silence. No one wanted to break the icy unfriendly air and so everybody was waiting for someone to say something to break that deaf silence.

"NO" Connor couldn't stand it anymore. His face became red and then blue and then purple, the anger on his eyes was more than evident. "I don't know who you are-" he said walking in Thomas' direction. Just for precaution Bart felt the need to take a step between them. It was a best located place to stop a possible fight. "-and I don't know what you want or from where you came from, but I can sure you of one thing. You're not taking my sister away from me, not even over my dead body, are we clear? Now, give me that bag before I take it myself."

Thomas had a semi-closed look on his eyes _this boy won't make things easier for me_ he thought "I think, Connor, that it's only Grace's choice to come with me or not. And, since she already decided it," he said, lifting his hand and showing Grace's bag to Connor "I would appreciate if you get out of our way before I drag you out myself."

"Your pathetic bastard" Connor yelled, pulling Bart out of his way. He attacked Thomas by punching his face. Instantly, Connor was on top of him, hitting him. Bart quickly tried to pull Connor away from his adversary, but it was Grace who stopped the fight.

"Connor, this is enough." She yelled in her brother's ears. "Enough! Connor, stop it right now." Working together, Bart and Grace managed to break the two fighters apart. While Bart was holding Connor, Grace helped Thomas to get up on his feet. "I'm sorry, Thomas. I didn't want it to happen."

"I know Grace. And you don't need to apologize for your brother's mannerless." He said. "I'm the one who needs to apologize for the way I came here."

"No, you don't. You did what you had to do. I just need a little more time here. I think it will better if I talk with Connor before we go."

"I agree with that." Thomas said, rubbing his cheek "This is one of those times where being a vampire isn't that bad." He whispered the last almost smirking.

Grace could only smile at that before turn away and face Connor, who was better behaved than before, but still under Bart's strong hold. "Thanks Bart, but you can release him now. I think that Connor already learn his lesson for today."

"If you say so." Bart said letting go of Connor arms. Connor took a few steps away from him and looked furiously at Thomas.

"Bastard" he whispered. _If I could I would…_ his thoughts were interrupted by Grace.

"Connor, we must talk immediately. There are a few things I would like to tell you, the sooner the better." He nodded to her without moving his eyes from Thomas "Well, get inside of my room then, I'll catch up with you in half a second" And so Connor did. "I'm thinking-" Grace said directing her sight to Bart and Thomas "-that it will be better if you wait in the deck for me. It may take a little while here."

"Of course" They both said in unison before leaving her.

Grace stood there, catching her breath. Waiting to be embraced by enough courage to face Connor's imminent fury and trying to find the right words. In the middle of her tiny serene moment, she heard Connor voice "It's not like if I've nothing better to do, do you know?" It wasn't a real question and she knew what she had to do.

* * *

**Hello to all of you one more time!**

**I had a stran ge wish to name this chapter 'Hit me baby one more time'... I don't understand why. That Britney Spears' song 'hit me baby one more time' came out to me. I hate that song and I don't like Britney Spears... and well I had to name the chapter like it. (extremly confused in here)**

**Anyways... hope you enjoy it and see ya'**


End file.
